vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaiseine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for . :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on ! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! :Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:32, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Stray entry removers. Ninayumi has been caught twice removing entries without explanation. I already warned her, though I think someone else should formally warn her. O Herman 18:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I cannot formally warn someone since i'm only another user like yourself. I think the only person who can do that at the moment is Antonio Lopez, the site admin. If i see anyone vandilising Wiki's i'll always revert their changes and leave a note on the discussion page. If they continue to be disruptive i'd leave a note on their personal discussion page. Then i'd bring the matter to Antonio. Kaiseine 19:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Anyone can formally warn, there is just no reporting process page created yet to report users in violation of removal of content, spam, vandalism and etc. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hm sounds about right. Understood. O Herman 19:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :FFFF. D8 Sorry guys, I didn't see the thing about no removing articles until I had already done it. ;; I apologize sincerely. Ninayumi 03:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Accepted. Though if you have thoughts over some dubious entry, tell us first. O Herman 03:26, 7 June 2009 (UTC) --Taigahimeko 19:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but do you know who keeps removing Paris Acme on the Fanmade Vocaloid Mascot page? It's like the THIRD time that i upload it again, it only lasts for one day, while all the others are still on the page!What did i do wrong D:? :Please discus it on the talk page on the page you are adding it such as Talk:Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Odd guy making pages... http://vocaloid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Sukairarane I don't like this guy's contributions.... 16:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Noticed this myself. Admiditly the pages aren't polished and need more work but seeing as nothing links to them at the moment and the user is still in the process of making new pages and edits i'm content to let them carry on for the time being as they are not doing any harm. Kaiseine 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Rouge entry in fanmade vocaloids I saw some, but I can't edit right now due to work. Plus layout got broken in that process. O Herman 03:26, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hi im Makachan020 (you can call me maka for short) i just signed in here yesterday. And, i have a account at gamestop.com. IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU! X3 (That's all I have to say) About Name Interpretation Sorry but your name (改正 音?) does not mean "sound harmony" at all. In fact, no word "kaisei" has such an interpretation. Please understand that if you have the command of Japanese, refrain from prevailing the misuse. -- Damesukekun 05:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC)